


The Blood red Sun and the poor woman

by GiantCelt15



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alot of backstory, Also his name is Victor, Blood contracts, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'll try to keep it simple, Serana is human, Starts off with the Dawnguard DLC but then goes off, Vampire dragonborn is a sassy smartarse, Yes it's based of Black butler 1 and II, vampire dragonborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiantCelt15/pseuds/GiantCelt15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serana is a poor woman is the rift looking for medicine for her mother. She is led by a talking ghost bat to a cave where she releases Victor (A Vampire Dragonborn). She makes a contract with him, along the way she finds Castle Volkihar and meets her father.<br/>(While also having feelings for her blood drinking slave.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood red Sun and the poor woman

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is going to be a prologue to show how Victor got trapped in that steel-iron coffin thingy underground, mild swearing and Vampire stuff.

(Three Hundred and Eight Years before Helgen.)  
Victor was a dedicated soldier fit in the Empire, he was feared by enemies and loved by many citizens of Cyrodill, Skyrim, High rock and Hammerfell.  
He was nicknamed 'The Emperors Fury' he would rain death and domination on all those who oppose him and the emperor, he was cruel to cowards and would beat deserters to death and would sacrifice prisoners of war to both Aedra and Daedra for victory.

In the Hellish realm of oblivion the most cruel and evil Daedric princes would watch this warrior with satisfied smiles. Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, Clavicus Vile and Namira had all fought over who should reward Victor for his many sacrifices to them.

Meanwhile at Solsthiem a Legate of the Legion arrived at the camp Legate Victor 'The Brutal' was stationed at. The legate got off his horse and took of his helmet showing his tanned imperial skin and hazel hair. He walked through the camp and saw prisoners of war being forced to work slave labour on the nearby fields, assisting the Quartermaster and the healers or having words like 'Rapist' or 'Coward' cut into their foreheads. The legate arrived at the tent of 'The Brutal' and saw two Dark elf women walk out in their bar maid robes, While hiring a sex worker wasn't forbidden in the Legion it wasn't promoted either.

"Legate Romanus, how goes the siege of Blackheath? Have you raised that Elvish fortress to the ground?" Victor asked the Legate.  
"Sir, we were outnumbered and they had magic alongside their archers, we lost too many men, I believe this is the work of the Daedra." The heavily sweating Legate replied carefully phrasing his words.  
Victor picked up his sword and murdered the prisoners he took to sacrifice and ordered the ones he didn't to build a shrine to himself declaring him the god of war. No legion soldier refused or spoke up against his cruelty. The Daedra were furious.

 

"THIS MORTAL BELIEVES HE IS A GOD!" Molag shouted at the top of his lungs destroying every object he could get his hands on. "I SHALL MAKE HIM PAY! IF HE WANTS TO BE AN IMMORTAL HE SHALL!" The prince swore then turning to notice his family muttering strange phrases and spiting into a fire.  
"He shall be a peasants slave with this contract" Clavicus said inscribing a tattoo into his arm and bleeding into the fire.  
Mehrunes Dagon had cursed the fire so his eyes would be a golden yellow making his disgusting form easy to find. 

"I curse him with a repulsive true appearance, that of a Vampire lord." Namira had cursed into the fire. "He shall only consume blood of mortals to survive, refusal will drive him insane and mad with lust." she continued appearing in a female form to show the fire what he will become obsessed with if he starves.

Victor was meeting with the vigilant of stendarr to discuss his sacrifices to certain Daedra when suddenly Victor's skin lit on fire. The vigilant members watched in fear as Victors teeth and tongue grew longer as well as his hands turning into sharp claws and wings slowly tearing through his back. The man screamed in pain as the fire turned blue and then purple as his crimson blood turned into a black darker than the night.

The group dedicated to their god tried to kill him but he turned into a bat and then absorbed the life of one of the vigilant. He was knocked unconscious by his own Legion and to keep him locked until a cure could be found the legion built a Steel coffin to keep him isolated from other forms of life.

 

And so for over a century Victor stayed in his coffin growing more and more hungry by the minute while being driven insane by the Daedric princes mockery and instructions on his new life, until one day he heard his coffin open and he saw a beautiful woman with porcelain skin and raven black hair that matched his own free him from his imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think (Don't hold back I want to improve on this since I'm new and I wrote this in about half an hour)  
> P.S. Tell me if I got something wrong I haven't played Skyrim in about a year now.


End file.
